Nombrando al sentimiento
by karliss
Summary: Ulquiorra piensa en lo que siente por esa mujer que es tan rara, rara para todos, pero no para él. Única y especial es como la encuentra y quiere saber si eso que despierta en el es amor. Desde la perspectiva de Ulquiorra.


_Hace mucho que quería hacer un oneshot de esta pareja... ¡y al fin pude! Espero que les guste._

**NOMBRANDO AL SENTIMIENTO**

Aun cuando todos consideraban a Orihime rara, él la consideraba única. Siempre había tratado de poder entender su mente, se le hacía especial y cuando ya creía que tenía un patrón para poder seguirla ella lo sorprendía con alto totalmente inesperado y le tocaba volver a comenzar. A cualquier otro hombre con menos paciencia ese comportamiento lo tendría completamente frustrado, pero no era su caso, todo lo contrario, más se animaba cuando pasaba esto. Tenía una escusa para seguirla observando.

Que no quisiera reconocer lo que pasaba con él, no quería decir que lo ignorara, aunque también podía estar equivocado, después de todo era la primera vez que sentía algo como eso en su vida. Solo había leído sobre ese sentimiento y ni así se podía expresar todo lo que él estaba sintiendo. Tampoco le ayudaba ver a otras parejas, para él esos hombres tampoco sentían lo mismo que él. Estaba seguro que su sentimiento era demasiado fuerte para describirlo o simplemente llamarlo con esa insignificante palabra "amor", una palabra que en estos tiempos ya no significa nada. Pueden estar diciéndola un día a alguien y al otro día a otra persona completamente distinta.

Y ahí venía otra cosa que no entendía de los humanos (aun cuando el también lo era) ¿Por qué mentían? No le encontraba respuesta. Era mucho mejor decir la verdad y no una mentira en la cual después podrían salir pillados y tendrían que explicar la verdad al final. Era algo completamente ilógico. Pero, ¿Quién entiende a los humanos? Siendo que hasta él mismo había veces en que no se entendía.

–Otra vez no le quitas los ojos de encima –le susurró la única persona en ese colegio al que podía llamar amigo: Grimmjow.

–Cállate.

No quería que le dijera algo que ya sabía, por más que lo intentara parecía que sus ojos tuviesen vida propia y actuaran en contra de su voluntad para mirarla. Y cuando se decía que solo la miraba para ver si al fin iba a poder descubrir cómo era en realidad… eso tampoco le servía. Por alguna razón siempre volvía a su mente el nombre de ese sentimiento con el que a todas las personas les gustaba usar sin sentirlo en realidad.

¿Cómo podría saber que lo que él sentía era eso? No quería arriesgarse con ella, quería estar totalmente seguro cuando la mirara y le pidiese ser su novia. Además de poder controlarse mejor.

Se podía ver todos los días el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacia cuando otros hombres estaban cerca de ella y él no podía hacer nada. Hubiera quedado muy raro de de un repente el se acercara dando a entender que esa mujer no estaba disponible, muchas veces lo quiso hacer, pero siempre en el último momento se arrepentía. Era lo mejor, se decía, tenía que acostumbrarse, porque cuando al fin se decidiera a dar ese gran paso nada lo separaría de su lado.

– ¡Pestañea hombre! –eso era lo único molesto que tenían los amigos.

_Nunca te dejaban en paz._

–Anda a molestar a otro lado.

–No, es más divertido molestarte a ti.

Sí, eso era más divertido. Por lo menos tener de amigo a Grimmjow hacía que su paciencia cada día fuera más grande y era algo que agradecía, esa era su manera de aprender autocontrol, además de convertirse en una persona más sociable.

Podía recordar cuando la conoció como quería esconderla de todos y cada una de las personas que había en el Instituto Kakakura, todavía no podía entender como era Que pudo controlarse. Aunque tenía el presentimiento que eso lo había conseguido su sonrisa, una sonrisa que lo había dejado completamente idiotizado y no había vuelto a reaccionar hasta fijarse en que ella se había sentado a su lado en clase y cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando había vuelto a utilizar esa sonrisa que el ya pensaba era su propia arma para volver a dejarlo sin aliento.

En un principio la odio por eso, pero con el paso del tiempo viendo todo lo que ella hacia ese sentimiento dio paso a otro mucho más fuerte que solo ella producía. Pero ese trajo consigo muchos otros que él nunca antes había experimentado, y lo reconocía: le daba miedo seguir sintiendo cosas que no entendía.

A la vez que era demasiado agradable sentirlas. Su confusión era tan grande que a veces lo dejaban completamente desorientado.

–Deja de mirarla que la estás haciendo sentir incomoda.

_Para eso están los amigos_**.**

Por lo menos tenerlo como amigo lo ayudaba a saber cuando su comportamiento parecía más raro de lo habitual. Desvío los ojos de esa mujer y los poso en su amigo. No pensaba darle las gracias por avisarle. Cuando se quedaba mirándola fijamente (que era muy seguido) siempre se perdía en su rostro, en la manera que tenia de hablar o en su modo de expresarse y luego Grimmjow tenía que sacarlo de su ensimismamiento para traerlo de vuelta al mundo real.

En ese sentido era un buen amigo y lo agradecía.

Tan solo le hiso un gesto de agradecimiento y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana para tratar así de controlar la tentación de mirarla a ella, ahí donde estaba con sus amigas conversando y riendo. Como si sus vidas fueran perfectas.

De a poco fue averiguando cosas sobre ella, esos pequeños detalles que hacen a las personas, él los sabia todos, por algo siempre lo habían considerado un buen observador y ahora que necesitaba esa faceta la tenía a su disposición, a sus demás compañeros aunque se incomodaran un poco de que él los observara ya estaban acostumbrados y era algo que se consideraba normal y nadie cuestionaba. Algo que agradecía, así podía dedicarse a mirar a esa mujer sin que alguno pensara mal, después de todo el siempre estaba observando.

Ya no necesitaba más tiempo para saber que lo que sentía sí que era lo que los diccionarios definían como amor. Solo esperaba que cuando se animara a confesar sus sentimientos, esta le diese una respuesta que lo ayudara a conquistarla… sabía que no tendría una buena respuesta desde el principio, eso sería imposible, tan solo habían cruzado palabras un par de veces y ella aunque lo miraba cuando creía que él no se percataba, no podía sentir algo como lo que él estaba sintiendo por ella.

Le demostraría que lo que él sentía no se podía comparar con lo que los dejas jóvenes creían sentir por sus parejas, no era algo tan banal como eso sino que algo mucho más fuerte y que él iba a poder generar ese mismo sentimiento en ella. Solo necesitaba que ella se percatara de su presentía para algo más que atracción.

Estaba seguro que eso podría conseguirlo. Solo se necesitaba esfuerzo por su parte y energía suficiente, porque si quería conquistarla tendría que ser de una manera completamente distinta que a cualquier otra chica, después de todo ella era distinta, única y era por eso que él tenía esos sentimientos que hasta hace poco no se atrevía a darle nombre y ahora podía llamar libremente: amor.

_¿Y que me pueden decir con respecto al fic? Espero que les guste. Dejar un comentario no les cuesta nada._


End file.
